


Dance, Dance

by Kleine



Category: 2PM
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine





	Dance, Dance

Когда Никкхун не знает, что делать, он отправляется к Джунсу. На этот раз Джунсу долго молчит и с силой трет шею.

\- Не знаю, - честно признается он. - Не уверен, что из этого что-нибудь получится.

Никкхун вздыхает.

\- Мог бы и соврать, что все будет хорошо.

Джунсу грустно улыбается.

 

Когда Джунсу не знает, что делать, он, вопреки сложившемуся убеждению, отправляется в бар. На этот раз они напиваются и поют караоке. Уже возле дома, обнаружив, что забыли ключи, долго звонят в домофон. На пороге их встречает злой Джунхо.

\- Обязательно устраивать это сегодня?

\- У Чансона температура, - негромко поясняет Тэкён, когда тот удаляется. - Чего это вы вдруг? Я что-то пропустил?

Никкхун пожимает плечами. Отупляющее действие алкогольных паров закончилось еще до того, как они исполнили половину своих любимых песен, впридачу ко всему в голове поселилась боль, расползающаяся вроде дрожжевого теста и грозящая в скором времени полезть из ушей. Он сердится на Джунсу за бесполезость его сдержанного сочувствия, на Джунхо - за испорченное настроение, пусть даже он как раз не виноват, на Тэкёна - за то, что не желает оставить его в покое сию секунду, на Чансона - потому что нашел время болеть, но больше всего на Уёна, которому невдомек, да и нет никакого дела до чужих переживаний. На себя он давно перестал сердиться, потому как это все равно бесполезно.

\--

Большую часть времени Уёна занимают твисты, футворки и эффектные спины. Порой он неделями работает над очередным фризом, добиваясь отточенной безупречности движений.

Иногда он не может притормозить, попытаться не заснуть, едва голова коснется подушки, не фиксировать руками конвульсивный поп, пока Никкхун вслух размышляет, чем бы ему хотелось заняться на отдыхе, и не уворачиваться от дружеских похлопываний по плечу. Он танцует каждую минуту просто потому, что у них нет свободного времени.

\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал использовать голову для чего-то, кроме хедспинов? - язвительно спрашивает Никкхун после того, как заранее запланированный совместный поход в кино срывается: Джунхо предложил потренироваться немного дольше обычного. Сказать по правде, сам Уён совершенно забыл об этом.

\- Конечно, - спокойно отвечает он, вытирая пот с затылка белоснежным полотенцем Никкхуна, - иногда я в нее ем, - и уходит прежде, чем тот успевает придумать ответную колкость.

\--

Живя в одном помещении с пятерыми озабоченными придурками, неловких ситуаций попросту не избежать. Кого-то застают с пальцем в носу, кого-то - с рукой в штанах. Никкхун попался в момент, когда целовал собственное отражение. Тщетно пытаясь оправдаться, от волнения он переходит на тайский и осознает это лишь когда Тэкён обрывает его на полуслове:

\- Слушай, ты уже отчаялся дружить с руками, понятно. И необязательно постоянно упоминать об этом при всех. Но сегодня я жутко устал, сил никаких, а ты же любишь пожестче. Давай в другой раз, а?

Все покатываются со смеху, Тэкён едва успевает увернуться. Никкхун в ярости, его уши пылают. Лицо Уёна почему-то тоже.

\--

Липкий июльский полдень, марево дрожит над раскаленным асфальтом автомагистралей. Сквозь защитную сетку и наглухо закрытое окно прямые солнечные лучи стремятся прожечь дыру в незастланном ковролином деревянном настиле. От жары по всему городу летят системы кондиционирования - они сами уже третий час ждут мастера из ближайшего сервисного центра. От зноя нет спасения даже в душе - трубы под метровой толщей земли успели изрядной прогреться.

Джунхо растянулся прямо на полу, Чансон, слабо хихикая, будто не желая тратить на это силы, обрызгивает его из пульверизатора, очевидно, добиваясь от белых шорт эффекта абсолютной прозрачности. Проходящий мимо Тэкён с пивной кружкой, полной айс-ти со льдом, красноречиво поднимает бровь. В углу под вентилятором возмущенно хмыкает Джунсу. Сквозь удушливую дымку, которой заволокло размягчившийся мозг, Никкхуна охватывает странное чувство дежавю, словно он видел это раньше, когда-то давно. Ему хочется подойти к раскинувшемуся на прохладной стеклянной поверхности стола Уёну, потыкать его в бок, пощекотать слегка подергивающуюся в одному ему слышном ритме ступню, заставить реагировать. Никкхун знает, что одним достается все, а другие зубами цепляются за то, чего хотели бы заслуживать. Почему тогда, имея это 'все', он до сих пор понятия не имеет, с какой стороны подступиться, чтобы урвать то, что ему причитается по заслугам. Ведь на такую мелочь каждый имеет неотъемлемое право.

\--

\- Чувак, - пьяно вздыхает Чансон, - мы не всегда получаем то, чего хотим. Даже принцессам пора бы это усвоить.

Никкхун, разумеется, немедленно пихает его в бок. Ему хочется сбежать в ванную и долго блевать над сверкающим чистотой унитазом, пока с кровью не выплюнет свою жестокую жалость и эгоистичную боль - все, до последней капли.

\--

Никкхун натыкается на них снова и снова: в половине второго он просыпается от жажды, сонно спотыкаясь о разбросанную по прихожей обувь, бредет в кухню. Из-под закрытой двери выбивается полоска света. Не успев удивиться, кому еще не спится в такое время, он тянет ручку на себя и наталкивается на усталый взгляд Джунхо, который опирается о стойку, положив подбородок на руки. Растущий организм вечно голодного Чансона требует питания: макнэ уплетает холодную курицу с таким аппетитом, что далеко не сразу замечает нарушителя их постполуночного спокойствия. Обмакнув очередной ломтик в соус, он подносит его к губам Джунхо, который отталкивает руку, не сводя глаз с фигуры замершего в тени Никкхуна. Чансон оборачивается, приветственно машет, отчего брызги соуса разлетаются по всей кухне, затем отправляет несчастный кусок в рот. - И не мечтай, не оставлю, - заявляет он, не до конца прожевав.

\- Вы чего не спите? - миролюбиво спрашивает Никкхун. - Нашли занятие поинтереснее?

\- Завидуй молча? - предлагает Джунхо, и Никкхун совсем не уверен, что тот имеет в виду поздний ужин.

\--

Никкхун вспоминает старинную сказку о птице, которая только и делала, что кричала: "Это мое!" Когда остальные птицы налетели на ее дерево и склевали все плоды, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжать выкрикивать единственную известную фразу. Расточая природное очарование, пытаясь присвоить то, на что не имеет права претендовать, он, по сути, немногим от нее отличается.

\--

Общение с Джунхо зачастую напоминает езду по бездорожью - никогда не знаешь, какой камень угодит под колеса в следующий момент. Он же единственный, кто не считает нужным носиться с неофициально коронованной особой Никкхуна и раболепствовать в его святейшем присутствии. Нет необходимости изображать того, кем не являешься на самом деле - Джунхо видит его насквозь, не ведется на ужимки и умильное хлопанье ресницами. Это делает уместной максимально допустимую откровенность. Он с подозрением оглядывает Никкхуна с головы до ног:

\- Только не говори, что это то, о чем я думаю.

Джунхо никогда не говорит одни слова вместо других, оттого неприглядность реальности в разы несноснее.

\--

Когда Никкхун впервые увидел Уёна, тот ему категорически не понравился. Молчаливый парнишка с пухлыми щеками, немного неповоротливый в повседневной жизни, был создан, чтобы сиять, когда дело касалось серьезной работы, когда прочие сдавались, падали от усталости. Нельзя сказать, что сам Уён был в восторге от их знакомства.

\- Солнце не должно сердиться на светлячка, - частенько приговаривали дома его родные. Много позже Никкхун осознал, что это значит.

\--

Туман подступает к оконным стеклам, просачивается в комнату, кажется, даже лампы светят тускло. В такие вечера обычно не происходит ровным счетом ничего. Или наоборот - все и сразу.

Входная дверь распахивается, впуская пропахших осенью Джунсу, Чансона и Уёна с огромными картонными коробками из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика.

\- Никкхун! - с порога орет Уён. - Ну мы будем целоваться уже когда-нибудь?

Именно Джунхо, все это время дремавший в углу дивана, прикрывшись россыпью подушек, подталкивает его в спину.

Приговоренные к казни шагали к гильотине куда уверенней.

\--

"Начал душить - так души до смерти", - мрачно думает Никкхун, вздрогнув от звука захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Так и будешь тупить до старости? - интересуется Уён и целует его. Целует снова. И еще.

\--

Когда Никкхун уже готов позорно сбежать в спальню, так и не решившись и не разделавшись с ужином, Уён берет его за руку под столом. Предосторожность совершенно излишняя - прозрачная столешница отнюдь не способствует конфиденциальности их отношений. Оба краснеют и стараются не смотреть друг на друга. Чансон громко присвистывает, Джунсу закрывает лицо руками.

\- Избавьте меня от этого зрелища, - сдавленно просит он.


End file.
